The present invention relates generally to electrodes for studying neural activity, and more specifically to flexible active microelectrodes for studying neural activity.
Microelectrodes can be useful in recording and analyzing neuronal activity in brain tissue. Microelectrode arrays can contain multiple shanks that form an interface between neurons and electronic devices. Microelectrodes for use in such applications can be active or passive. Passive electrodes can include wiring and electronic probes, wherein the number of sensors is limited by wiring. Active electrodes include electrodes that have built in circuitry, and they can have greater density than passive electrodes.